


As always

by orphan_account



Series: Cowabunga [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mating Season, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A certain turtle is in heat and who are you to deny him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again!   
> I don't know what got over me, but have some smut!   
> I never wrote smut up until now and I'm not sure if it's alright or horrible.   
> Have fun!
> 
> Oh, and visit me on Tumblr and we can talk about it or something: https://incredibly-violent.tumblr.com/

You're coming home from a long stressing day, soaked to the bones. The rain is pouring outside and thunder rolls threateningly through the streets. You kick your boots off, let the keys fall into the little bowl next to your door and make your way into the living room. You are about to shimmy out of your drenched coat as lightning suddenly illuminates the room and you see a huge figure in front of your window, throwing a gigantic shadow your way. You don’t scream. You have nothing to fear. You want to turn on the lights, but before you know it the figure takes two striding steps in your direction and wraps his arms around your body. 

  
“Raphael …”, you start, but you only hear a low growl against your neck. You feel his shivering body against yours, notice how his fingers tremble as they dig into your wet clothes.   
He’s in heat again. And he doesn’t want to bother you with it, but he _has_ to. He can’t ignore his needs. You smile into the darkness, close your eyes and lean against him.   
“It’s okay …”, you whisper assuringly, driving your point home as you stroke over his rough scaly arms with your soft fingertips.   
He grunts and it nearly sounds painful before he lifts you up and immediately makes his way to your bedroom. He can’t lay you on the bed like he always does - gentle, and afraid you might break. He just _can’t_. The red-clad terrapin nearly throws you onto the bed, only to jump and crawl after you, slamming his mouth against yours, instantly pushing his wide tongue through your plush lips. He faintly moans into you and you can feel how his chest rumbles. He grips at your clothes, more or less tearing them apart, unable to control himself.   
  
It happens from time to time. You know this already. His brothers handle their mating season way better. They are more composed and don’t get into this primal state, but you don’t care. You love him, he loves you and you will be there for him. Always.   
And if he has to get this pressure, this aching and nearly painful need out of his system, you obey. You always have and you always will. 

Raphael always worships your body, but in heat, he shows his affection differently. He won’t talk, he won’t flatter you with words or soft touches, no. When in heat, he needs to mark his territory. You are his and his alone and nobody is allowed to even think about going near you. He gropes your breasts, sucks your nipples way harder than usual and will leave bite marks all over your body. He wants to show the world what belongs to him. 

Your throat already shows his signature, your lips are red and swollen and the way he roughly pushes your thighs apart will give you bruises in the morning.   
He doesn’t explore you, he _assaults_ you. Dips his tongue between your wet folds, sucks, bites, leaves wet trails and prepares you as fast as possible. He can’t wait. This throbbing inside of him needs to stop. It clouds his mind to a dangerously numbing degree.  
  
He thrusts into you without warning, relishing the groans he elicits from you. His movements are hard, fast and unrelenting. He _can’t_ go slower, he _can’t_ stop biting your shoulder while angling your hips to go even deeper. Your moans encourage him, let him fly into a frenzy, as he buries himself inside your very core.   
Your bodies are slick with sweat, the rain won’t drown your constant moaning or his aggressive pants. The sound of your skin slapping against each other spurs him on.   
He spreads your legs, grips your ankles and forces them over his shoulders. He wants to hilt himself inside you.   
In this position, he constantly hits your sweet spot but that isn’t his intention. He just can’t think about it. His only purpose right now is to fill. you. up. 

Suddenly you buck your hips and mewl into the night, clawing at his rough skin and it is too much for him. He nearly pulls out just to slam all the way inside you again, hitting your core and he grunts. Raphael churrs and hisses as you can feel him throb and pulsate, shooting thick rope after rope of cum inside you. His hips are shivering, his grip loosens around your body as he tries to catch his breath.   
You stroke his cheek, always assuring him that it’s alright. There is no need for him to apologize. No need for him to feel bad. It is his nature and you love everything about him.   
  
He protectively pulls you against his plastron, muttering apologies against your warm skin nonetheless - as always.   
And he won’t let go as he falls asleep on your bed, spent and satisfied - as always. 


End file.
